


Execution

by Xinjay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Reveal, One Shot, Post 403
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinjay/pseuds/Xinjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get out of my way, Merlin. I’m never going to let another sorcerer walk the streets of Camelot again, and that man is no exception!”</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to burn me along with him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Execution

“Arthur, no. You cannot do this.”

Merlin rushed over to block Arthur from proceeding any further out of the room. When Arthur made to step around him, Merlin grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

“You don’t know what you’re doing Arthur—”

“Do I really?” Arthur interrupted Merlin, who grit his teeth together and glared, “He is a sorcerer, Merlin! He is dangerous! Do you not remember what happened the last time we trusted a sorcerer? He killed my father! I am king now, so you’re going to have to learn to accept my decisions!”

“And do you really think that it’s a good idea that the first real thing you do as king is to execute an innocent person?!” Merlin yelled back, matching Arthur’s tone, who had gotten louder and angrier with each word. Arthur broke his wrist out of Merlin’s grasp and strode forward again. Merlin ran in front of his king to block the door, holding his arms out.

“Get out of my way, Merlin. I’m never going to let another sorcerer walk the streets of Camelot again, and that man is no exception!”

“Then you’ll just have to burn me along with him!” Merlin yelled out before he could stop himself, and he instantly regretted it. He watched the words click together in Arthur’s brain, and watch his king's face morph from anger into accusation.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked, quieter now, but Merlin could hear in his voice that he knew exactly what he meant.

“I have magic, Arthur,” Merlin said, his voice now quiet and slightly breathless sounding, “I’ve _always_ had magic. Since the day I was born.”

Merlin didn’t know why, but seeing Arthur looking at him with such an intense, angry and accusing glare, it hurt. It hurt so much, and he could feel his heart clench so painfully that it almost brought tears to his eyes, because he lived for Arthur, yet Arthur would never accept him for who he was. Everything he did was all for him, every little thing, and he had a feeling that Arthur would never know that.

Merlin dropped his arms back down to his sides. The only thing Merlin ever wanted in his life was for Arthur to see who he really was. Not just as a sorcerer, not just someone with magic, but someone with magic who was powerful, and kind, and someone who would always be there by his side, protecting him, until the day he died.

Merlin realized that his own thoughts had caused the tears to start falling down his pale cheeks, and he couldn’t stop. Arthur was right in front of him, and he didn’t want him to see him cry, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He let out an ugly sob and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. His eyes were downcast, and he had long since stopped looking at the other male. He couldn’t bare it.

Arthur walked around Merlin and out the door, to the scheduled execution.


End file.
